All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Saria4
Summary: Kagome and so does everyone else miss their Sesshy-chan. 'Please come home for Christmas Sesshomaru. That my wish for Christmas'
1. Love and Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You KNOW I don't!! Why bother to one of these things up??!! Bull sh**!!  
  
Saria4: Hey my peoples. I'm doing a new fic that just popped into my mind from listening to All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey non- stop!! In this story, the parings are already done.  
  
Sora: Indeed. Because we are Sess/Kag fans, this is defiantly going to be about Sesshomaru and Kagome.  
  
Saria4: Yeah. Sess/Kago is already mated and lives happily together in Modern Tokyo. errrr. I'll you later in the story. So is Inu/Sora, Miro/San, Kouga/Ayame, and Rin and Shippo as both children adopted by Sess/Kag. They all live happily together under one roof.  
  
Sora: Yeah!!!!! I get my Inu-chan!!!!! Check it!! It's awesome!!  
  
Saria4: Oh yeah! All of the characters like the following: Sesshomaru, Kagome, InuYasha, Sora, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Shippo, Sora and the others are the same as before when they were all in the Warring States Era. If anything changed them, I'll tell you guys what they look, okay? Sora: Okay!!  
  
Saria4: I wasn't asking you!  
  
Sora: Then you should have told me!!  
  
Saria4: Whatever. Anyway, as I said. All of the characters are the same like you all remember them in the TV serious. I'll notify you all if they changed in ANY way. Details on the cloths, eyes color, anything. Well, here's my new fic!! Enjoy!!  
  
KEY:  
  
* *- actions done by characters  
  
"bla bla bla"- talking  
  
'bla bla bla '- thinking  
  
{ } - conscience  
  
{ } - strange noises . - telepathic talking  
  
(bla bla bla)- my author notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mashi Mansion: 7:30 AM:  
*beep beep beep* A beautiful young man at the age of 22, with long flowing sliver hair that is soft and smooth as silk woke up by his alarm clock. He woke in bed next to his lover. 'I can't believe I settled the clock to 7:30 AM no less. Way me? Oh well, it's Saturday, no work today for me.' After he said that, his lover turned in her sleep to face him. He looked at her so beautiful face. With her dark blue marks are both cheeks, the dark blue crescent moon on her forehead that he gave to her after they mated. She had on a see through night gown that her mother gave to her for her birthday, he was VERY happy for her. (can you guess who they are?) 'I can't believe I would fall in love with this creature. I love her so much, I'll die for her' Then she smiled in her sleep and whispered his name, 'So sexy, so hot, so good. So. so. so mine!!' Then, he looked down and looked at his 'little friend', which was at the time enlarged. 'Damn!! I hate it when I get myself aroused.' Then, after thought, he nuzzled her neck.  
  
She moaned in her sleep. "Morning love. You made me aroused by your beauty" he whispered in her ears. "Yes, I always do. And you do me, koi." She whispered back to him. Then, he rolled her over until he had the top, took off her night gown until her breast were out, and then he kissed her very passionately. "Oh. Sesshy-chan. Stop. not now *moan*" "Why shouldn't I Kagome my love?" "Because. oh yeah. Inu.InuYasha will burst through that door in a few" (Don't think I would put a lemon at the beginning of fic. Maybe in the next chapters?)  
  
Then, just as Kagome said, InuYasha was knocking on the bedroom door. "*knock knock* Hey you sex machines!! Come on! Breakfast in 30!" InuYasha yelled through the door. "Okay Inu. Be down in a few minutes." Kagome replied while Sesshy-chan was putting a quickie on her neck. "Okay Kagome. But, are you sure because of Sesshomaru, it won't be in a few HOURS? *big laugh*" At that, Kagome blushed a little bit. "Okay, see you two down stairs*chuckle*"  
  
Then, InuYasha left them in peace. "Good, he's gone. Now, back to doing you" Sessho said from beside her. "Come Sesshy-chan *moan*. I'm hungry *moan* I need something to bite on" "I have something you can bit on. And it's all ready for you" When Sessho said that, Kagome felt something poke her thigh. "Please. *moan* Tonight *moan* I promise to be especially perfect tonight." "Promise Kagome?" Before she could reply. Sessho took her left, pink nipple into his mouth and suck gently. "Eep! OH God! I-I promise, koi. You get a VERY special present tonight! *moan!!*" "Good. See you tonight, koi." Then Sessho took his mouth off of her nipple and stood up.  
  
After Kagome and Sesshomaru showed and got dressed for the day, Kagome was remember the old days when the youkai she fell in love with tried to kill her before. 'Those were some years'  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
The day after The Shikon Group killed Naraku, Kagome was sitting on the edge of The Bone Eaters Well, just staring at the ground. It was night time and everyone got what they wanted. Miroku got Sango and vise-versa, Sango got Kohaku. Kouga got Ayame and InuYasha/Kikyo. It took 4 years to accomplish, and Kagome is now 19 years.  
  
Then, she sensed a very powerful youkai coming her way. Kagome didn't even look up to see who it was. "Hello Sesshomaru" "Hello. Kagome" At hearing her name from him, she blushed.  
  
"What do you need.? Sesshy-chan?"  
  
"Sesshy-chan? You go from 'Sesshomaru' to 'Sesshy-chan' just because I make you blush?"  
  
"Yes, because you're hot and you said my name"  
  
"Hot?"  
  
"You know. Well. I guess you don't. But, like cute, handsome, charming, beautiful*blush*"  
  
"I thank you calling me. beautiful. Kagome. we need to talk" Kagome didn't even look up; she just moved over a bit and patted the seat next to her so he could sit. After Sesshomaru was sited next to Kagome, very closely, he was quiet. They sat there in comfortable silence. Until, Sesshomaur broke the silence. "Kagome?" "Yes, Sesshy-chan?" "What. HOW do you feel about InuYasha?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you look so sad and lonely. Please, Kagome. Tell me what's wrong" After that, he gently puts his right arm around her shoulders. Kagome blushed from this. But, she just looked up his face and saw. love and understanding??? So, she just leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. They sat there for more than an hour enjoying the feeling of being together in a lover's embrace. They both never noticed the four pairs of eyes watching them.  
  
"Kagome? InuYasha chose HER, uh?"  
  
"Yes he did Sesshy-chan, InuYasha chose Kikyo to be his mate"  
  
"I'm. sorry to hear that Kagome"  
  
"Thank you Sesshy-chan" 'I-I feel so strange around him. He makes me feel like a natural woman. And, his embrace is like being in lovers arms. Did I just say. lover?'  
  
{Indeed you did}  
  
{Who's there?}  
  
{I'm you Kagome.}  
  
{ M-me?}  
  
{Yes yo-you}  
  
{What do you want from me?}  
  
{To tell Sesshy-chan how you feel about him}  
  
{I feel nothing}  
  
{Yeah. Except that you love him and you want him to get in your skirt}  
  
{*blush* NO!!}  
  
{YES!! You do love him}  
  
{No I don't. Okay.. Maybe I do.}  
  
{NO maybe. You DO love him}  
  
{Yes. I'm in. no. I love Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. But, what about him?}  
  
{What about him??}  
  
{What if he doesn't love me back?}  
  
{Don't worry, he does}  
  
{How do you know?}  
  
Look at his face right now Kagome got out of her mind and looked Sessho's face. He didn't have on his emotionless mask on. But, his face it showed love and caring. and.  
  
{He's SIMLING!!??}  
  
{Told you. He loves the same way. Just tell him. Trust me. He's cute when he smiles}  
  
{Okay. Indeed cute} After that last thought, Kagome unwrapped Sessho's arm and stood up. "Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Sessho asked her. Kagome blushed when he called her that. "Yes, I'm fine Sesshy-chan." Then, Sessho stood up also and walked to right be hide her. "Kagome"  
  
"Sesshy-chan" Then, he wrapped both of his arms, (yes BOTH arms) around her slim waist. His warm breath was going all over neck that made her moan. "Kagome. I-I can't help it anymore" "What do you mean Sesshy-chan?"  
  
Before Kagome could blink, Sesshomaru turned her around by her shoulders and put his right warm hand on her left cheek. Kagome just stared into those pair of beautiful golden eyes. Closer, closer they got to each other. Then, they locked in a very passionate kiss of love and joy. Left to right, they moved there heads to get more each other's mouths. Sesshomaru let his tough do the work. He moved his tough to open Kagome's mouth. She greatly opened up to him. There toughs moved around each other. When the kiss was over because of oxygen, they just looked into each other's eyes. "What does this mean Sesshy-chan?" "That, I, Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, love you, Kagome, protector and keeper of the Shikon No Tama." "I, Kagome Protector of the Shikon No Tama love you, Sesshomaru of the Western Lands" After that, they kissed again. But, this time, Kagome felt something poke her thigh. She blushed at this.  
  
"I love you Kagome with all my heart and soul. Will, you. be my mate Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, yes! *hug him TIGHT* I love you to Sesshy-chan. I would to become your mate"  
  
Then, they hugged each other tight. But, Kagome STILL felt something poke her down there. "Maybe we should go somewhere private?" Sessho asked her. "Yes, take me Sesshy. Fuck my Fluff-chan!"  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
'And I still love him' When Sesshomaru and Kagome was about to go down stairs, Sessho grabbed her kissed her with passion. 'I'll NEVER get tired of him!!' 'I'll NEVER get tired of her!!'  
  
"I love you Kagome"  
  
"I love you too Sesshy" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Saria4: Pretty long for the prologue uh?  
  
Sora: HELL YEAH!!  
  
Saria4: Tell me what you guys think!!! Ja ne!! 


	2. To Be, or Not To Be? That is the Questio...

Disclaimer: … *silence* … Nope… I got nothing.

Sora: Get a life.

Saria4: Up yours! Hey, guess what!! I have a new friend who acts like another older sister to me.

Kit: Now wait just a second my nizzle.

Saria4: And there she is now!!

Sora: *applause* Hooray!! Hooray!!

???: *sweat drop*

Saria4: Hey!! Look who joined us today!! Kitty!!

Kitty: Hi sis. Hello Kit. Sora.

Saria4, Kit, and Sora: HI KITTY!!!

Saria4: That was fun. Let's do it again sometimes. Now, I know everyone wants me to update on All I Want For Christmas Is You, right?

Everyone: Yes! Yes!

Saria5: But, I can't believe that I wrote those things in the last chapter!!! Kinky, sexy and oh so lochs!! Oh well. OH YEAH!!! Christmas is LONG over, so… I'm NOT sure if I should continue with the story. After this chapter, I'm going to mention this again, and take a vote. Okay. **THIS IS ONLY A SIMPLE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. NOT REAL CHAPTER DIALOUGE.**

****LAST TIME ON ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU**

I still love him' When Sesshomaru and Kagome was about to go down stairs, Sessho grabbed her kissed her with passion. 'I'll NEVER get tired of him!!' 'I'll NEVER get tired of her!!'  
"I love you Kagome"  
"I love you too Sesshy" 

****THIS TIME ON… Ah, you know already.**

"Ayame! Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked nicely to her friend.

  "Thank you Kagome. Indeed I did"

  "Awe, man! *snaps fingers* I never get to have any fun. No fair."

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saria4: *taking very calmly, cool, and smart with big words with little emotion* Intriguing, yes, I know. *is wearing black female dress suit with black pants, a black tie and dark sunglasses* But, in the Fanfiction Zone. *couple both hands in each and lay them at rest in front of me* (Just like the Twilight Zone) We will embark on a peerless journey to take vote and see who wants me to recreate the Holiday fic that should've been done sometime last month in our beautiful December. 

Kit: *looking at little sister in Men In Black clothes* Kitty! Rose is acting weird again!! And she's using her FF.net name!! 

Saria4: *looks at Kit* 

Kit: *looks towards Saria4* *smiles*

Saria4: *hisses at her* *looks away to camera* As I was I saying, I will take a vote on Who Wants This Fic, or, Not. It's is your choice, and yours alone. So, choose wisely because this may be your last chance. *Maniacal Laugh* Mwhahahaha!!!!!

Kit: Kitty!! Rose just diced me!! 

Saria4: *looks at older sisters to the left*

Kitty: Look. I'm NOT your mother so you can't ran up and tell me your problems… Rose… are… are those MY clothes!!?? And… WHERE IS SORA!!!???

Rose: *looks back at camera* Okay. I have to make this quick. My sisters are going to kill me. Vote. 

1) Continue the fic.

Or

2) Do not continue with the fic.

Rose: Choose.

Kitty: Those ARE mine, aren't they!!??

Rose: Please, hurry. I don't have much time left.

Kitty/Kit/Sora: ROSE!!!!!

Rose: *gulp* I'm going to die… *black out*

**Vote: **

**1) Continue the fic.**

**              Or**

**2) Do not continue with the fic**.


	3. Let's Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own crap!! So STOP asking me!!!!

Saria4: This is the real one. 

Sora, Kittymui, and Kit: Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****LAST TIME ON ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU**

I still love him' When Sesshomaru and Kagome was about to go down stairs, Sessho grabbed her kissed her with passion. 'I'll NEVER get tired of him!!' 'I'll NEVER get tired of her!!'  
"I love you Kagome"  
"I love you too Sesshy" 

****THIS TIME ON… Ah, you know already.**

 "Will you two PLEASE stop it and get a room!?" someone asked from the kitchen, which was 4 ft. away from the couple. "We can smell your guys arousing from in here." Said someone else. Sesshomaru got a little angry and Kagome was smiling. "InuYasha, Kouga? If I had a dollar for every time I got insulted by you two, I would be rich!" Kagome had to speak up, "But, Sesshy-chan, you ARE rich." "Oh yeah." Hard laughing was heard from the kitchen. "Okay, that's it!!" Sesshomaru ran into the kitchen and the only thing you could hear was, "Can we talk about this??" "No" "Ahhh!!!"

  Kagome ran inside the kitchen and found… Kouga and InuYasha's head in their breakfast plates which had eggs, bacon, and toast on it. "Oh my…" Sesshomaru was standing over InuYasha with his right foot on his head and had a victory smile on. Kagome was red in the face from embarrassment, "Sesshomaru!" He looked towards Kagome and had a cute frown on. 

 "What!!?? They started!" he whined cutely. 

 Kagome couldn't stay angry at that face for long, "Okay, okay. But, no fighting in my house. Okay? It's getting close to Christmas and we should start having peace and harmony around here." 

 "Awe, man! *snaps fingers* I never get to have any fun. No fair." At that, InuYasha lifted his head up with a goofy smile on his face, "Yeah. Except in the bed!!" That owned him a BIG lump on the head. Kagome was laughing nervously and had a sweat drop on her head. 

 "Boys will be boys I guess." At that, Kagome turned around to see her friend, and Kouga's mate, 

"Ayame! Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked nicely to her friend. 

"Thank you Kagome. Indeed I did" 

  Kagome blushed at how she slept last night. It didn't go unnoticed by Ayame though. "Ahhh, who am I kidding?? Of course you did… along with Sesshomaru! DAMN!! You two are the ONLY couple I know who are Living Sex Machines on two legs!!" Kagome's blush got bigger. Ayame just HAD to tease her. "Awww. Don't worry Kagome. By the noise last night. It sounded like you DID like it. Sweet, innocent Kagome. From a little shy girl, into a female Sex Machine. Your mother would be proud!!" Kagome's face was COMPLETELY red from embarrassment. 

  "Ayame, can we talk about this OUTSIDE. Away from the guys. You know? Girl to girl?" Kagome asked with an annoyed face.

 "Sure Kagome-chan. Anything for a friend." As soon as they left the kitchen to go outside, they heard a sick gurgle noise. "What was that? Sesshomaru, Kouga, InuYasha! Play nice!" Ayame and Kagome screamed into the kitchen. As a respond, Sesshomaru said, "Don't worry Kagome-chan! I'll take GOOD care of my little brother and friend! You two go talk girl to girl!"

"Okay! Remember Sesshomaru. PLAY NICE!!"

"Of course, koi. Of course." When Sessho heard that they went outside on the porch, and closed the door be hide them, Sesshomaru already had InuYasha and Kouga tied up back to back in chairs. Sessho smiled a wicked smile for a second. "Okay boys. *crack knuckles* It's just us… all alone… no where to turn. No where to run. No where to hide." 

"But, big bro. *nervous laugh* Remember what Kagome said. 'Play Nice'. Remember???"

"I remember. I'll play nice with you guys. After I get MY laugh."

"Your laugh??" questioned a little scared Kouga.

"Yeah. You guys laughed at me this morning about my uncontrollable sex drive, uh?"

"But…" InuYasha tried to say, "… You DO have an uncontrollable sex drive. Believe me. I can tell."

"Expectably at night time!" Kouga laughed out along with InuYasha. Sesshomaru got really mad at that. "Yeah, Kouga's right! You must dance really good Sesshomaru in order for Kagome to scream like that!" InuYasha choked out. Sessho blushed like mad! "So… I can dance well, uh?" 

 "Yeah!" Kouga and Inuyasha then laughed uncontrollably. Sesshomaru was now twitching. "Okay boys!!" Kouga and Inu stopped to that. Looking at Sesshomaru with his evil eyes towards the both of them. Sessho smiled with a wicked smile.

 "Let's Dance"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saria4: WOW!! Two updates in one day!!

Everyone: Hooray! Hooray!

Saria4: Thanks you, thank you. If there's anything wrong with my fic. Please tell me. Ja ne.


End file.
